warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Genoforger Enclaves
Having existed even before the creation of the Empyran Pantheon, the Genoforger Enclaves, also known as Cult Ex Carnus, are an essential part of the twisted empire. Like a dark parody of the Imperium's Adeptus Mechanicus, the Enclaves are responsible for fueling the Pantheon's military machine through the creation of insidious bio-technologies, fabricated soldiers and gene-bred monsters. The Genoforgers themselves are perhaps even more twisted than the ungodly sciences that they practice, as they are often the subject of their own experiments, transforming their appearances into that of inhuman creatures. But while twisted they may be, very few can compete against the Enclaves' sheer knowledge of genetic science. History Very little is known of the Genoforger Enclaves' true origins, as much of the Pantheon's early history was lost during the Great Crusade Era, What little that is known is jealously guarded by the Magisters in private vaults and data-collections. What is known is that the Genoforgers are the descendants of the first geneticists and flesh-crafters that arrived on the planet Empyran during the Dark Age of Technology. During the rise of the God-King and his conquest of the Veiled Region, the Genoforgers became their own organization, serving as the gene-crafters and fleshsmiths that fueled Empyran’s mighty armies. As a reward for their valued service, the God-King bestowed upon the ancient Genoforgers a realm to call their own, the planet Daedelus, which became the first Genoforger Breeding World. It was said that the Enclaves' ancient predecessors were biomancers of almost mythical skill. Their laboratories were flesh-grown constructs, their walls made from throbbing muscle and diamond-hard bone, their facilities powered through bio-electirc pseudo-organs, creating a network of living generators. Many infamous creatures and constructs were birthed within these fleshy halls, from the grotesque Psionic Choir (a nightmarish creature composed of the fused bodies of a thousand psykers), to the enormous Flesh Engine (a strange bio-mechanical device designed to instantly assemble living cells into a sentient organism). This was largely considered to be the Golden Age of the Cult Ex Carnus, until the arrival of the of the Imperial Fists Legion within the Veiled Region. Seeing the gene-science of the Genoforgers as an affront to life itself, the Sons of Dorn purposely attacked as many Breeding Worlds as they could during their conquests, including Daedelus. During that time much knowledge of the ancient's superior gene-craft was lost, forcing what few Genoforgers that remained to start from scratch. They established themselves amongst the warring factions of the Veiled Region in small groups of like-minded individuals that each plied a similar craft of dark science, thus the first Enclaves were formed. The rise of the God-King back into supremacy also signaled the revival of the Genoforgers as well. Knowing that he could not build an new Empire without the Enclaves, the God-King created a pact with the Enclaves, a pact known as the Twofold Covenant. The Pantheon would secure and provide the raw "materials" that the Enclaves needed to ply their evil craft, and in return the Enclaves would create and bolster the Pantheon's armies. Thus was the agreement, and so to this day do the Enclaves serve as a key part of the Pantheon, for without them the entire Empire would crumble in a matter of days. The Cult Ex Carnus The motto of the Enclaves as a whole can be translated into one single method, the pursuit of perfection. While many comparisons can be made between them and Cult Mechanicus of the Imperium, the one pivotal difference is that while the Mechanicus believe in the Omnissiah, the Genoforger Enclaves believe in nothing. Even within the theocracy-ruled Pantheon they maintain their atheism, for they create life on a daily basis, playing god every single day of their lives. What truly drives the Enclaves is the ultimate goal of every Genoforger; to one day create the ultimate lifeform. This is why they experiment constantly, creating new abominations solely in the name of this ultimate goal, unfazed no matter how many times they fail. To the Genoforgers, failure always breeds success, in some cases quite literally. However, a certain amount of curiosity also drives the Cult Ex Carnus. Some Genoforgers will spend their entire lifetimes trying to understand how a particularly exotic organism's life functions work and how they could replicate it. To them, life is something to be dissected so that one might figure out how it works, and little more. If improvements can be made through the study of a certain organism, then they strive to find out no matter what, concepts like morality meaning absolutely nothing to them. The Apex As mentioned before, the Enclaves are driven by a single-minded goal to create the perfect life-form, similar to the goals that created the Empyran God-King in the first place. This ultimate life-form is known to the Genoforgers as The Apex, short for the Apex Organism, as in the perfect organism. The creation of the Apex is what has transformed the Genoforgers into perfectionists. unsatisfied as long as a single flaw is present within their creation. What the Encalves don't know is that the God-King is aware of their quest to create the ultimate life-form, and this frightens him, thus whenever a Genoforger comes close to this ultimate goal (which is rare, but has almost happened on several occasions throughout the Enclaves' history), the God-King intervenes. Covert agents sabotage the offending Genoforger's magnum opus, rendering it imperfect by some degree. Thus the Enclaves are left with a failure, and the God-King breathes easier for a few more millennia. Genoforgers Any member of the Enclaves below the rank of Magister will often be referred to as a Genoforger, as Magisters are referred to by their rank. Genoforgers can usually be recognized by their black-colored clothing and grotesque appearances, the result of countless bio-augmentations. The amount of augmentations and alterations done to a Genoforger's body is highly dependent of his rank within the Enclaves; an Adept may only have one or two altered systems, if any, while a senior Genoforger might have dozens, to the point where his flesh no longer resembles anything human. Common Genoforger bio-augmentations include: *'Altered Limbs and Organs', which may replace the originals because of accident or because they provide enhanced capabilities or cater to the special needs the Genoforger may face in his chosen work or scientific research. *'Altered Eyes', which allow a Genoforger to see the beyond the normal spectrum of human vision by altering the amount of electromagnetic input they can receive to allow Night Vision or Heat Vision, or to zoom in to magnify an object. *'Extra Limbs', multiple arms or tentacle-like appendages that afford the Genoforger greater mobility, greater lifting and manipulation abilities, and can even serve as handy weapons in a fight. Extra Limbs are typically altered to suit the needs of the user, and thus they can boast specialized augmentations such as bone scalpel-blades, grasping claws or oversized hands for maintenance, and of of course, a variety of biological weapons, such as powerful Pulse Blades and organic Acid-Spewers. Cortex augmentations are often needed to control multiple limbs. *'Eternal Ichor', alters the Genoforger's blood into a oily black substance that more efficiently carries oxygen and waste, allowing for wounds to heal at an amazing rate and serving as a defense against most diseases and toxins. Ichor also increases the Genoforger's lifespan, and thus most Genoforgers live for centuries. *'Cortex Augmentations', alters the Genoforger's brain to quicken thinking time, preserve memories, and increase overall intelligence. Multiple Cortex Augmentations are also needed to control specialized limbs and other altered bodily functions, making this perhaps the most important bio-augmentation a Genoforger can receive. *'Bio-Electric Generators', are heart-like pseudo-organs that increase the amount of bio-electricity a Genoforger's body naturally creates. This can be used in combat by creating a defensive shield of electricity around the user's body, or can be used like a living defibrillator to jumpstart another being's heart, making it useful during experiments. *'Neuro-Grafts', grafts of specialized nerve-tissue inserted around the skull of a Genoforger, allowing him to operate Pantheon machinery through the use of a Bio-Interface. This is an essential bio-augmentation for a Genoforger, for it allows him to operate equipment within his laboratory. *'Ironflesh', a bio-augmentation that increases the silicon content within the Genoforger's skin, making it as hard as steel but giving the applicant's skin a silvery or greyish cast as a result, hence the name. Useful when operating in potentially hazardous environments, or while in combat. The Enclaves The Enclaves are large groups of Genoforgers united by a common goal or specialization in a certain kind of gene-craft, some of which have existed since the days of the Great Crusade. Each Enclave is controlled by a Magisterium, a small council of Magisters who control the Enclave, answering to none save the Magister-Prime himself, who in turn personally answers to the God-King. While the Enclaves are a powerful and influential institution in their own right, very rarely do they become involved in the Pantheon's byzantine politics, preferring to keep their distance so that their work might continue uninterrupted. There are hundreds, possibly even thousands of individual Genoforger Enclaves within the Empyran Pantheon, but on their own most are relatively minor organizations. Only a precious few Enclaves have risen to prominence: Enclave of the Eternal Paradox Arguably the most famous of the Genoforger Enclaves, the Eternal Paradox is credited for the creation of the first Deathcry Weapons, and thus became on of the largest manufacturers of psychically-powered weaponry within the Empyran Pantheon. They are also known for their acute interest in psykers, particularly the myriad abilities that their warp-connections give them and strive to weaponize these qualities. There are even rumors that the Eternal Paradox has figured out how to sucessfully clone psykers, and is secretly amassing an army of psychic warriors. The Enclave of the Eternal Paradox's symbol is the Holy Helix superimposed over a pair of scales. Enclave of the Twisted Rune The Enclave of the Twisted Rune is an ancient Genoforger Enclave who can trace their roots back to the Dark Age of Technology, which earns them respect if nothing else. However, the Twisted Rune is regarded with unease by its fellow Enclaves due to its studies of the Warp and how it affects living creatures. Delving into the twisted arts of Sorcery and Daemonology, many consider it a miracle that the Twisted Rune hasn't fallen to the temptations of Chaos, although they must admit that their studies in the field of Warp-Craft have benefited the Pantheon numerous times. For example, the Twisted Rune created the first Pathfinder Matrix, allowing Pantheon Voidcraft to safely navigate the perils of the Warp. The Enclave of the Twisted Rune's symbol is the Holy Helix in the center of a hexagrammic warding circle. Enclave of the Sundered Flesh Often referred to as the "Enclave of the Upstarts", the Enclave of the Sundered Flesh only rose to prominence because the current Magister-Prime was once one of their number. Ever since then the Sundered Flesh has become noticeably stronger and more influential due to their new connections, and aren't afraid to boast about it either. Yet despite this "accomplishment", the Sundered Flesh remains a rather generic Enclave who do not particularly specialize in any kind of Gene-Craft, who create relatively mid-quality weaponry, vehicles, and gene-breeds. The Enclave of the Sundered Flesh's symbol is the Holy Helix superimposed over a pair of crossed scalpels. Enclave of the Iron Apotheosis A relatively young Enclave, the Iron Apotheosis specializes in the somewhat neglected craft of Technogenesis, the art of fusing flesh with technology at the molecular level. While considered somewhat backwards by their fellow Enclaves, none can deny that the Iron Apotheosis are certain masters of their chosen craft, creating highly sought-after Vehicles and Voidcraft. In addtion, Genoforgers of the Iron Apotheosis are among the few of their kind that use bionic augmentations as well and biological ones, making them resemble malformed Imperial Tech-Priests. The Enclave of the Iron Apotheosis' symbol is the Holy Helix held in the grip of a mechanical gauntlet. Genoforger Enclave Hierarchy The Genoforger Enclaves are ordered in a strong hierarchy, but details on this hierarchy's makeup are not always clear. Generally, more highly-positioned Genoforgers are expected to have more seniority than lower-ranking ones. The Genoforger Enclave hierarchy (from highest-ranking to lowest-ranking) is as follows: *'Magister-Prime' *'Magister' *'Prelate' *'Fabricationist' *'Artificer' *'Psychomancer' *'Vicerasist' *'Carnitioner' *'Scriptor' *'Adept' Magister-Prime The Magister-Prime is the highest-ranking Genoforger within the Cult Ex Carnus, who not only administers to the Enclaves under the direct orders of the God-King, but also rules over the planet Daedelus, the first and greastest of the Enclaves' Breeding Worlds. As befits his lofty position, the Magister-Prime holds a place within the God-King's inner circle, alongside the six Immortals, the Grand Zulkir, and the Sanctoriarch of the Armedire Church. Magister A master of a specific scientific discipline, a Magister one of the individuals that makes up an Enclave Magisterium, the ruling council of Magisters that presides of said Enclave. The rank of Magister is a highly sought-after position within the Enclaves, but only a precious few with the sufficient level of skill and dark ingenuity ascend to that rank, for only the Magister-Prime is authorized to award such a position. Most Enclave Magisteriums are made up of at least three or four Magisters, depending on the size of the Genoforger Enclave that they preside over. While infighting and power-plays aren't exactly common, individual Magisters tend to plot against one another on a daily basis, trying to discredit the others in the eyes of the Magister-Prime so that he might gain his favor. Prelate An administrative rank within the Enclaves, Prelates are responsible for keeping account of an Enclaves resources, including compiled technology, input of new genetic material, output of gene-bred soldiers and warbeasts, and so on and so forth. While some might see it as a trivial role, Prelates are essential to the welfare of an Enclave, for the sheer amount of resources entering and exiting an Enclave on a daily-basis is positively mind-boggling, and thus someone (or rather, several someones) has to keep track of it all. Thus, Prelates are the accountants and mathematicians of the Enclaves, whose relatively high rank expresses their usefulness to the Enclave as a whole. Fabricationist Perhaps the most essential rank of the Enclaves, Fabricationists are responsible for the creation and mass-production of the Clone-Soldiers, Gene-Breeds, and Warbeasts that makeup the backbone of the Empyran Pantheon's armies. Masters of genetic manipulation, Fabricationists create new life on an hourly basis, and without their tireless work the Pantheon's armies would have most likely crumbled within a few years of warfare. While Fabricationists are celebrated members of an Enclave, they are often known to be insufferable perfectionists (even by the standards of a Genoforger), starting over from scratch if there is even a single flaw within their creation. As a result, they are generally disliked by their fellow Genoforgers. Artificer The weaponsmiths and armor-crafters of the Enclaves, Artificers are responsible for the creation of wargear, vehicles, and voidcraft. Specializing in the merging of mechanical and biological technology, Artificers are perhaps the only members of their kind who see potential in the realms of the machine, and often experiment with bionic augmentations as well as biological ones. Psychomancer A particularly infamous role, Psychomancers are Genoforgers that study and research psykers, using their genetics to create deadly and exotic technology for the Pantheon. While psykers and their natural abilities are an interest of all Genoforgers worth their salt, only Psychomancers delve in as deep, going to lengths to unlock the source of psychic power in ways that even some Genoforgers would find extreme and depraved. Vicerasist A role occupied by many Genoforgers, Vicerasists are considered the "rank-and-file" amongst the Enclaves, due to the sheer abundance of them. In a nutshell, the duties of a Vicerasist are to extract useful genomes and gene-sequences from organisms (whether they be human or xenos) so that they might be used in the creation of new bio-tech and fabricated life forms. Viceravists often accompany Pantheon Warhosts during Blood Harvests, as to harvest the compiled genomes on-site. Carnitioner Specializing in biological enhancements, Carnitioners are the Genoforger equivelent of a medical officer, who create and administer the bio-augmentations that the Empyran Pantheon is known for. Carnitioners also specialize in healing, using cell-reconstructing serums and powerful stimulants to heal downed warriors in a matter of minutes, and thus they often accompany Pantheon Warhosts. Scriptor Sciptors are the scribes and librarians of the Enclaves, responsible for recording experimental procedures and genetic formulas that most Genoforgers use as a basis for their work. Scriptors usually accompany high-ranking Genoforgers such as Fabricationists or Artificers, as to record their innovations in their chosen field so their research may benefit future members of the Enclaves. Adept The generic title given to a novice Genoforger that has only recently sworn himself/herself to the Twofold Covenant, small groups of Adepts serve under a higher-ranking Genoforger as assistants and pupils until the point when said Genoforger finds their service acceptable enough to ascend one of their number to the full rank of Genoforger. Typically, Adepts follow to the path that their mentor did, for example, the Adept apprenticed to a Psychomancer usually will become a Psychomancer as well. It is considered a sign of prestige for a Genoforger to have many Adepts in his service, and thus higher-ranking Genoforgers often surround themselves in loyal disciples. Genoforger Enclave Sub-Ranks Amongst the standard ranks of the Enclaves' hierarchy there can be several sub-ranks, some occupying an unorthodox role, while others are unique, only existing within their Enclave due to said Enclave's beliefs and practices. These positions are known as "Sub-Ranks" within the Enclaves, and thus are treated as specialists within their own hierarchy. Some notable Sub-Ranks include: Cruciator Many Genoforgers are unspeakably callous and cruel, treating life itself as a means to an end, but no where is that more apparent than the Cruciator Sub-Rank. The torturers and interrogators of their kind, Cruciators take it upon themselves to break the enemies of the Enclaves, by any means necessary. Using their knowledge of gene-science, Cruciators can rewire a victim's nervous system so he feels excruciating pain with every breath, tamper with his neural functions to submit his mind to horrifying illusions, or even create a parasitic organism out of his victims own flesh and set it to work on the unfortunent soul, dealing pain in so many myriad ways that it would impress a Dark Eldar. Cruciators often work at the behest of a higher-ranking individual, such as a Magister, serving as his or her personal Interrogator. However, non-Genoforgers are also known to enlist a Cruciator's service as well, and thus they can be found working at the behest of powerful Thiracons or influential Zulkirs. Diabolist A role unique to the Enclave of the Twisted Rune, Diabolist are specilists who research the Warp and the effects it's powers have on living organisms. A dangerous discipline at best, Diabolists tread the thin line between reality and utter insanity as they try to understand the Empyrean and it's denizens, which is no easy feat. As a result, Diabolists are a curious breed, iron-willed enough to resist the temptations of Aether, yet curious enough to delve into places that most sane being would dare look. Diabolists must also have a working knowledge of Daemonic rituals and summonings, as the study of Warp-Entities is essential to their work. However, due to the dangerous nature of this role, Diabolists are few and far between outside of the Enclave of the Twisted Rune, as many Genoforgers consider them to be daemonic disasters waiting to happen. Beastmaster Coming Soon... Myrmidon Coming Soon... Specialized Creations Familiars High-ranking Genoforgers are often accompanied by a Familiar, a specialized Gene-Breed painstakingly crafted cell-by-cell to specifically suit the needs and preferences of it's master. Such a creature's appearance and role varies wildly from Genoforger to Genoforger. Some act as bodyguards, hulking brutes of muscle and rage that defend their master to the death, others as operatives, with serpentine forms and multiple limbs, designed to spy on or even silently eliminate their master's enemies. But, more than a few are simply pets with a particularly interesting ability, such as the ability to mimic words spoken to it or glow different colors, little more than curiosities that their Genoforger masters will occasionally experiment on, just to see what happens. More often than not, the Familiars of particuarly renowned Genoforgers become almost as infamous as their masters are. Such notable familiars include Magister Kar'Onas' Metaphisatrix, a loathsome leech-like creature that feeds off psychic energy, or Magister-Prime Orithax's Angel of Blades, an angelic monster with silicon-laced skin capable of withstanding Plasma Cannon fire with ease and bladed wings capable of slicing through solid adimantium. (MORE TO COME) Relations Due to the Enclaves' relative autonomy, some Genoforgers and even entire Enclaves are known to make short-term alliances with other groups and organizations, providing their unique services to said group in return for specific type of compensation (usually captive species and/or exotic life-forms for them to experiment on). Feel free to add your own! Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Organizations